When The Alpha Got His Mate Back!
by Manasseh
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been together since they were children. But what happens when he allows his attentions to be taken by another? How will they survive the consequences? And when Bella is taken by another, how will they find their way back to on another?18 yrs and older please...AU OOC..B/J Paul/OC strong lang..lemons...R
1. Chapter 1

Here is another one of many I have been working on. I own nothing but my idea, most of the characters belong to Mrs. Stephanie Myers, so no copyright infringement intended. I am seriously stuck on the wolves right now. This stories is not complete but close to it! I just don't know how to end it yet... I have really enjoyed writing this story so far and I hope you enjoy reading it! Enough said please enjoy and review...

"Stop right there, young Alpha!" Anesi burst through the door of the young Alpha's room. I must stop him before he makes a huge mistake by bedding this ambitious little slut who wants to get her claws in the grieving young man. I wish I had seen this sooner with Bella, but I was freaking distracted by…well, now is not the time to focus on that issue. Oh my, young Alpha certainly is a fine specimen of a man!

"Who the fuck, are you?" shrieks the ambitious whore!

"That's none of your business, whore! Get dressed and get your ass out of here right the fuck now!" Hearing the tone of my voice and seeing the look on my face, she scrambles out of the room, and I slam the door behind her.

"Look, young Alpha, we don't have much time. Do you want your Bella back or not?"

"What? Bella? She's a vampire now. We can never be together," Jacob replied.

"Yes, I know with you being a shifter and all, but I can and will reverse the effects of the vampire's venom. But, we don't have much time! Take me to your special place here in La Push, NOW!"

He throws his clothes on and I follow him out the door. He leads me to the beach where there is a large fallen tree trunk. "Young Alpha, I am going to summon Bella to me. Now, it is very important that when she bites me, you do not stop her!" "When your pack shows up, none of them can interfere no matter how much all of your instincts want you to, ok? It is imperative you do as I say, if you want your mate back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will do anything to help Bells."

"Good!" I smile at him, and kneel down speaking the words that were taught to me long ago, and I summon Bella to me. My lord, she looks horrible! She must have been refusing to feed. She was never meant for that kind of life.

"Hija, oh Hija! Look at what that idiot has done to you!" Bella is dressed in this scanty, frilly, pale blue night gown. Not my Hija's style at all!

"Oh god, now I'm hearing things! I hear the ocean, I hear Anesi's voice, but I know it's just an illusion. I've been kidnapped by the blonde-hair devil and turned into this monster. I can never be with my Jake again! Why? Why? Why?" Bella sobs loudly with her face still buried beneath her arms.

"Hija, look at me!" I brush the hair from her face. Her eyes are black which tells me she has not fed in a very long time, if ever.

"Anesi," she whispers, "is that you?"

"Yes, Hija, it is me. I have brought you here to me so I can heal you. Now, tell me Bella, when did you last feed?"

"I have never fed in all of the three months since I was made into this monster. I refused to, whether it was animal or human."

She sits up, still focusing on my face, "Anesi, is it really you?"

I smile, "Yes! It's me, my Bella."

She throws herself at me and holds me in a tight embrace. Had I been human she would be cracking my ribs right now. "Oh, Anesi!" She cries out, "I am so glad to see you! I knew you'd come for me! You promised and you never fail to keep your promises."

Bella continues to cry tearless sobs, but soon, as she begins to breathe in my scent, she stiffens! I have her locked in my embrace for I don't want her to run away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't bite you Anesi! I can't harm you! No, no!" Bella struggles trying to get away from me. "Let me go, Anesi! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's alright, Hija! Go ahead and feed." I force her face into my neck.

I see the pack has shown up and they start growling. One yells out, "We can't allow this, Jake! She is human! Why did you bring that leech onto our lands? I don't care if you are in love with her, hell we all love Bella, but she is a leech now and should be killed! No leech is allowed on our lands," yells Paul!

"No!" Jacob roars. "You will not touch her and I did not bring her here, but I allowed it! Anesi summoned her here. She says she can help Bella, that she can reverse the effects of the venom, and that we are not to stop Bella from biting her. So, we will not stop her!"

Right at the moment Bella loses the battle with her bloodlust and bites me. I hold my head in place to prevent her from getting to out of hand and she feeds deeply, which is good for it will help with her transformation.

"Jacob! She is draining her! We have to stop her!"

"No! Look! She is not getting weak, and she said not to stop it from happening," yells Jacob!

Bella lets out a growl. She is becoming conscious of her surroundings, which is good. I hold on to her tighter. She will have her fill any moment now. Bella raises her head, gasps "No!" and tries to scramble away.

I speak to her, "My Hija, you have not hurt me, but I need you to drink this." I hold a vile of her blood I took from her a few years ago. It is enchanted. Bella drinks it down and licks her lips. She smiles at me and then immediately passes out.

As I start to get up and gather her in my arms, I look at the young Alpha. He looks at Bella with so much love and pain. "Jacob, where can we take her? It took three days for her to become vampire, and it will take three days for her to change back. I need a safe location."


	2. Chapter 2

My idea, Stephanie Meyers toys, and some of mine mixed it.. I'm just borrowing, so don't sue...

"Wait! She will wake up human?" another pack member asks.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Sam," he answers.

"Well, hello, Sam! My name is Anesi and to answer your question, Bella will wake with a beating heart and blood in her veins."

"Hello, Anesi!" Sam smiles big at me and says, "Well, we can take her to my home. I have a spare room."

"Ok, Sam, then lead the way." I hear the pack murmuring about how did Bella not drain me, and why don't I have a bite mark on my neck. And, wondering who I am, and why I am not turning into a vampire. The questions go on and on, but I do not acknowledge any of them, now is not the time. So I ignore them.

I follow Sam back through the forest to a small house. On the porch there are two females, one whose face is badly scarred but she is lovely, and the other seems to be a younger, beautiful native girl. I follow Sam into the house with Bella still in my arms, and he leads me to a guest room with young Alpha following closely behind us.

"Sam, can I have a basin with some warm soapy water, and clothes to put on Bella, please?"

"Sure," he says and leaves the room.

Jacob sits on the bed beside Bella, brushing her hair from her face. "Anesi, will she really wake with a beating heart and blood flowing through her?"

"Yes, young Alpha, she will."

"How are….." he gets cut off as Sam and a young, scared woman enter the room.

"Anesi, this is my mate, Emily."

I look her in the eyes and smile. "Hello! My, my, Sam! She is beautiful. You're a very lucky man." I see the incredulous look on her face and I see the blush on her smooth cheek, "Thank you!" She replies as her lips curl into a small smile.

I take the basin filled with the water and the cloth, I clean my Hija, and place the clothes on her. Emily takes the basin to dump the water. Jacob is now lying next to Bella on the bed. I climb in on the other side of her and run my fingers through her hair.

"Anesi," Sam asks, "How?"

"I am very old and very powerful, and normally this is not possible. However, because of my bond with Bella, and some precautions I took before this happened to her, I am able to reverse the effects the vampire venom has on her body. But, have no fear, she will wake up appearing human, but enhanced such as you are."

Sam looks shocked but skeptical, "You know what we are?"

"Yes!" I answer but offer no further information.

"Jacob, she will wake in exactly 71 hours and 45 minutes. Her eyes can rest on no one but you and me. You will have some very strong instincts once you look her in the eyes. I want you to follow them! Do not second guess yourself. Listen to what your wolf tells you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Anesi, I do. Than…Than…Thank you!" He cries out between sobs, "I thought I lost her forever!" He pulls her close to him, and continues to cry while continuing to give thanks.

Tears fall from my eyes, for it does my heart good to see his love for her. I hope to find my mate soon enough. I, too, am tired of being alone. Eventually, the young Alpha falls asleep with Bella in his arms.

I rise up on my elbow and rest my head in my hand. I look at Sam. He has so many emotions running across his face: joy, sadness, regret, and even envy. "Why are you envious, Sam?"

His eyes snap up to meet mine. He pauses collecting his thoughts. Sam won't be able to hide his feelings from me. He feels comfortable in telling me, it is my gift to make all around me feel comfortable. "Well, if what you say is true and Bella wakes up human, she is being given a wonderful gift! She will have a second chance at life, something people never get no matter how much they pray or hope."

"Yes! You are correct, Sam. What do you want a second chance at?"

Sam puffs his cheeks and blows out a mouthful of air before he speaks, "One word … Emily." He looks at me with so much regret.

"So, I take it your wolf made those scars." He nods. "And, you wish you could change the circumstances around how she got them?" He nods again. "Ok, I'm sorry but I can't help you to go back in time and change that." His shoulders slump in sorrow. "But, I can heal your mate."

Sam's head snaps up to look at me, "Are you serious? You can heal her?"

"Yes, Sam, I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers toys, with mine mixed in...I'm just borrowing so don't sue...Enjoy

He is out of his seat so fast! He snatches me off the bed, and embraces me tightly! Sam then buries his face in my neck and cries. I feel his pain so deeply, now that he is touching me, I can see all of the pain these young wolves have suffered. I see I will have a busy time here with these wolves. They carry so much pain! Their chief and council are doing poor-ass jobs with them. All of them are so young! There's no guidance or direction for them, just leaving them to learn by trial and error, hit and miss. I will help them, adopt them as my own. I have been alone for such a long time until I met my Hija. I am broken from my thoughts, by a new presence in the room.

I hear gasps and Sam lets me go. Standing in the doorway are the other wolves, along with Emily. They look shocked. They most likely heard the conversation. Emily looks jealous and I know it is the embrace of me and her mate, Sam. I hold my hand out to her, "Emily, come here please."

She slowly walks towards me. "I have told your mate I can heal your scars, would you like that?" Emily animatedly nods her head at me. I smile at her, "Now, in order for me to do this, you must get the agreement of your mate's pack."

Emily looks confused, as does the pack. "You see, you all are connected by the magic that allows them to transform into wolves, and the magic that allows them to find mates. I normally would not offer this, but being as my Hija is connected to you all, and I know how much she loves you, I am willing to do this. But, by me healing you, it will create a bond between all of you and me. You will be connected to me just as you are connected with each other. I know that you all trust Bella. Once you see she is no longer a vampire, she can explain to you our connection and how she feels about me. Then you can decide if you wish to be connected to me."

"We don't need to wait for her. I know I want to be connected to you already," speaks one of the wolves. He's a very handsome one, but hell, they all are! Yet, I can see the pain and anger behind his beauty. Oh boy! Once I lock onto his eyes, I see his tribe's magic working. He is imprinting on me! Well, this is unexpected! I definitely did not expect this at all. He is so young, but there is obviously a reason why he is imprinting on me. The rest of his pack all gasp, as I am quite sure they see what is happening.

"Yes, I know you do! Your wolf cries out to me. I can feel you have suffered great pains. All of you, your wolves are fighting to connect me with so badly right now. Just calm yourselves. All in due time, you must make this decision as a pack."

The young wolf begins to shake, "Come to me, Paul, I tell him."

Sam and Emily release me from their embraces, and I give Paul a hug and kiss his lips chastely. He tries to deepen the kiss but I don't allow him. I know he would like to mate with me, but I cannot at this time. So, I pull back and pull him into a deep embrace and I coo at him, "Calm down, mio lupo, it will be alright." He holds me tighter and growls out. His wolf is fighting for dominance. He wants to claim me. I speak to him in calming tones until his wolf concedes and calms down.

Paul's voice is muffled by my throat, and he has his head buried in my neck and says, "But, I want you so badly, Anesi. Please, can I have you?"

"Yes, mio lupo, but not right now. Once you are healed, you may feel differently."

He pulls back and looks at me, "I don't think so! You are fucking gorgeous, and my wolf wants you like he has never wanted another woman before! I just imprinted on you, you are my soul mate. You are meant to be mine. You are mine!" he growls out!

I smirk at him, he is something else. In my time, at his age he would be considered a grown man. In all honesty I am not physically much older than him. He appears to be about eighteen years in age, but his body is that of a twenty-five-year old. I stopped aging at the physical age of twenty-two years. So we would not be a mismatch being with each other. But, he is just so young! I always thought my mate would be much older. I always said the fates had a weird sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers toys, with mine mixed in...just borrowing don't sue...Enjoy

Mio lupo breaks me from my thoughts by tightening his hold on me, and whispers out, "I want you so bad! The pull to you is so intense!"

I smile at him, "Yes! I know you want me, but now is not the time. I must focus on my Hija right now. Then we will talk. Ok, mio lupo?"

One of the big, brawny wolves asks, "It's not something bad is it? I mean the thing we have to agree to in order for you to heal Emily."

I look at him, such innocence in his eyes, "No," I answer, "it is not, in my opinion. However, once you know all the facts and learn of its effects, you may see things differently."

I try to pull away from Pauls' arms, but he is refusing to let me go. "Paul, please release me, I must lay with Bella." He begrudgingly releases me and I lay back down with her.

"Now, you all go about your business. Young Alpha and I will stay here. We will see you in a little less than three days. I ask that this be the last time any of you enter into this room. If you must speak with me or Jacob, please knock and allow us to give permission before you enter the room." They all nod and begin to leave.

Paul stops at the door and looks at me with longing before he leaves, closing the door behind him. Oh my! How could I be his mate? His personality is so strong! I like that in a man, but, I don't know if he will be able to handle having such a strong mate in me. And, he would have to make so many changes to be with me. He will eventually have to leave these lands. From what I know of imprinting he cannot be without me, for that will cause him pain. I know he wants to bed me, but I must not do it, at least not yet. Oh my, oh my, so much temptation!

"Ok! Anesi, focus on Bella," and so I do.

Paul leaves and closes the door thinking, "Hell, fucking yeah! My imprint is gorgeous! I mean she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I have been with a lot of women. I mean a lot! It hurts my wolf to even think about that. I used to be proud of all the women I bedded, collecting all those notches in my belt. Now, I just feel dirty. I mean those women didn't give two shits about me. They just wanted me to fuck them and that I did! But, now thinking about it, they were just forms of pain relief. When I was with them, I didn't think about how fucked up my life is. I wasn't Paul Lahote, the human punching bag of my father! I wasn't the child that was abandoned by his mother! I wasn't being shuffled from foster home to foster home! I have never felt as if I belonged, until I phased to a wolf. At least being a wolf I have some commonality with my brothers. Other than that I've got nothing.

"Now, I do! The gods have given me Anesi! Just thinking her name brings comfort to me like I have never known. I mean what is she? She's obviously not human. How was she able to be bitten by a leech and not turn? How is she able to transform Bella back? So many questions, but I don't care about the answers. Anesi is mine, fucking mine! I just know I will never be the same. For once something good is happening to me, and I am not letting her go. I know she is too fucking good for me, but I don't care! I am not letting her go! I mean, when we arrived at the beach, when she was with Jacob and Bella, I was first hit with the most exotic scent I have every smelled in my life. I just wanted to wrap myself in it like a blanket and just roll around in it all day. Anesi never took her eyes from Bella and Jacob and then Sam, when she spoke to him. Oh, how bad I wanted to look into her eyes!

"When we finally got to Sam's house, everything in me did not want to wait in the living room. I wanted to be in the room with her so badly. My wolf was freaking pissed! He has been clawing at me for dominance ever since we have seen her. When we were all in the living room listening to her and Sam talk, and she said she could heal Emily, shock was an understatement. We all looked at each other with open mouths. Who is this woman? And, I was not happy at what I saw when we went into the room. I saw Sam in her arms bawling his eyes out! I swallowed back a growl that was threatening to surface. I knew I did not need to wait to know I wanted to be connected to this amazing creature. Then, it happened! Anesi looked up, our eyes met, and I imprint on her! I always used to think that imprinting was such bullshit. I mean, I didn't want to have my mate chosen for me. I didn't think I even wanted a mate! I was sure it would be one of local girls, and I didn't want that. I mean, women cannot be trusted! At least that is the example my mother taught me. However, I don't get that from Anesi! My wolf feels so comforted by her. I know she will be like no other woman I have ever met. So, I am apologizing to the gods like crazy for ever cursing imprinting.

"When Anesi took me in her arms and her lips touched mine, we wanted to claim her so fucking bad, but she held us at bay, calming my wolf down. When I realized she was not rejecting me, but just delaying it, I was so fucking ecstatic! I am not happy that I can't be with her for the next three days, but at least I know where she will be, and I can be near to her. It seems the imprinting bond to her is so much stronger that Sam's and Jared's bonds to their imprints. I have to ask her about that. Well, I took one last longing look at her before I closed the door. I smiled to myself, but my joy is short lived. For who is standing right in front of me with a fucking scowl on her face, Leah...uggh! Fuck my life!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in...just borrowing so don't sue...Enjoy

"Paul, can I talk to you please?" Leah grits out.

I slump my shoulders and sigh, "Sure, Leah, let's get this over with."

We walk into the woods, and then Leah jumps me forcing her tongue down my throat! I'm not expecting this so I am frozen. Then, my wolf becomes enraged and I violently shove her off of me. She hit the ground hard! I hear her whimper at the impact. She looks up at me shocked.

I growl out, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Leah? You saw I just imprinted! Do you think I'm going to take you out in the woods, less than one-hundred feet away from my mate, and make out with you?"

Leah got up with fire in her eyes. "What the fuck, Paul? You and I both cursed imprinting, and you promised you would never deny me! Now you're going back on your word!"

"Leah, I was stupid for saying that. My pull to Anesi is too strong, and my wolf wants her like he has never wanted another! And, let me tell you, right now he wants to rip your fucking throat out for touching me! Leah, it's not like with Sam's wolf where he still cares for you and loves you. I have never loved you Leah, and my wolf only took pleasure in your body as a release. He is totally devoted to our imprint. Leah, I only care for you as my pack mate, nothing more."

She looks at me and I see the pain in her eyes, "But, I love you Paul!"

I become more enraged by this statement! She has been telling me all this time that I mean nothing but sex to her. She even got turned on discussing my other conquests. Never once had she told me she wanted more than just sex! Never once had she asked me not to bed other women and be with her only! But, now that I have imprinted, she wants to try and manipulate me by telling me that she loves me! I sneer at her, "You are so full of shit, Leah! Remember, I share a pack mind with you. You have never had tender thoughts or even thoughts of love, only sex and lust! You think I don't know you only started sleeping with me to get Sam jealous? You never wanted our arrangement to be more than it was, a way to torture Sam and to get your release. I have always known what you really think of me, Leah! Now, this amazingly beautiful and obviously powerful woman comes along and I imprint on her, and you try to cause a problem by claiming love? And don't think I don't know about your plan to seduce the young Alpha, so save the you're in love bullshit!"

The hurt expression disappears from her face quickly. She sneers at Paul, "You think she will want you once she knows all about you, Paul? Once she hears how you have fucked everything with legs on and off the rez? No, she won't! She'll reject the imprint awfully fucking fast! And, guess what? You'll be left here with me, and don't even think I'll take you back to my bed then!"

"No, I won't, mio lupo!" Paul is startled by the voice he hears in his mind. "Leah is wrong! I already know all about you, and I will not reject the imprint. Everything happens for a reason. I am yours! Rest easy, mio lupo, I am yours!"

A feeling of peace rests upon Paul, and he gets a big smile, "My woman is fucking amazing!" He says to himself.

"What the fuck are you smiling at Lahote?" Leah yells at Paul!

"Look, Leah, I apologize that you got hurt, but we never promised anything more than just sex to one another. I know I told you I would never deny having you in my bed, but that time has come to an end. I spoke out of ignorance about the power of imprinting. Now that I know the power it holds, I can no longer carry on with a physical relationship with you." With that Paul turns around and walks back to the house to wait for his mate to come out of that room.

Everyone is still buzzing about what's going on with Bella and who Anesi is. She doesn't seem human. "There's something very ethereal about her," says Emily. "She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, yet you don't feel intimidated in her presence. It's like she exudes comfort and acceptance," Emily continues.

Paul feels his chest swell with pride knowing that good things are being said about his mate.

"So Paul, you seem to have won the imprint lottery," says Quil. "No offense, Sam and Jared, but Anesi is wow, there are just no words! I'm so sorry, Paul."

"For what, Quil? What did you do?"

"I'm sorry because she will be spending lots of time in my spank bank." Paul growls and lunges at Quil.

"Not in my house! Take it outside!" yells Sam. Everyone else just laughs, and we all settle down.

"Hell, Paul, she even made me wet, and I'm not even gay," jokes Kim. Jared looks at her with shock and then everyone busts out laughing.

Paul got up and walked down the hall and sat by the bedroom door where his mate is. He can't wait to see her and to hold her again. Then, the door opened and Anesi looks down at Paul with a wonderful smile on her face. "Mio lupo, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am! No, I'm not!" He quickly stands and takes her in his arms. Anesi caresses the nape of Paul's neck and rubs his back. He purrs at the touch of her hands, feeling such comfort in her arms, so much peace! It's like every time he touches her a piece of him is being healed.

Anesi pulls back from the hug and gives Paul a kiss. This time he deepens it and she allows it. His wolf is going crazy! This amazing woman is accepting Paul and his wolf, flaws and all.

Paul thinks, "She tastes so damn sweet! It's like honey. I never knew it could be like this. The way her tongue caresses mine, and she allows me to dominate the kiss, but still is guiding me. Anesi settles my wolf for he understands she's ours and there is no need for urgency."

Paul moans in her mouth. He doesn't want to stop but she pulls away. She brushes the tips of her fingers against his cheeks, "Mio lupo, we will have time soon enough to get to know each other better. Just allow me to get things straight with my Hija, ok?"

"Anything for you Anesi, but why do you call me, mio lupo, and what is Hija?"

She smiles with her eyes, "Well, mio lupo means my wolf in Italian, and Hija is daughter in Spanish."

"Oh, so my woman is multi-lingual, huh?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

"Wait! Is Bella really your daughter?" Paul asked.

"She is not my biological daughter, but she is my spiritual daughter, even more so now that it is my blood that is helping to bring her back into a human state."

"What are you, my mate?" Paul asks her.

Anesi looked at him for a moment and then kissed him. Paul returned the kiss eagerly. Then, she pulled back and placing her mouth by his ear, she whispered, "In due time, mio lupo, I shall reveal the answers you seek. Will you be patient with me?"

"Yes, I will!"

"Ok, I must return to my Hija."

Paul reluctantly released her from his embrace. She went back into the room and closed the door. With that he took his place back on the floor, waiting for a chance to see his mate again.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in...just borrowing...enjoy!

Gradually, Bella began to awaken with mixed thoughts . . . I feel the sun on my face and begin to wake up. I stretch, knowing I haven't slept that good in a long time! But, I had the most horrific dream. With the memory, I gasp and place my hand over my beating heart. I am sure it was a dream. In it I was kidnapped and turned into a vampire by three devils.

The blonde one was the worst! He kept trying to rape me, but couldn't. Then, he apparently decided to drain me as a meal, but found he couldn't. He couldn't even inflict major physical pain on me! He was able to grab me and slap me around. But, for some reason, as soon as I started bleeding, his abuse of me tapered off. He realized he couldn't do the damage he wanted to do, and he was pissed. The red head, the blonde's mate, was jealous of me. She tried, but she could not hurt me either. The one with the dreds just kept saying, "We never should have taken her! It was a bad omen! Someone powerful is protecting her." Well, the blond devil was convinced it was my power, and if I got hungry enough, I wouldn't be able to use that power against them. But, their frustration with me didn't stop them from torturing other people in front of me. I'm glad it was just a dream, for I would hope no creature really exists who is capable of causing so much pain and torment.

Bella opened her eyes and thought, "I don't recognize the ceiling I'm looking at. It doesn't look like mine or Jacob's. I hear multiple heartbeats and sounds all around me. How is this possible?"

"Hello, Hija!" I look to my left and see Anesi. I smile wide, but then I frown.

"Wait!" I jump up, "It wasn't a dream, was it?" I whisper'

"No, Hija, it was not," Anesi answered. "I'm sorry I was away and you were hurt by the demons."

"So, all those innocent people died because of me?"

"No, my Hija!" Anesi answered again. "They died because of them not you. You were a victim, as well."

I try to feel more guilt and remorse, but find I am forcing myself to feel pain. I look back at Anesi, and she says, "You will not find the pain you seek, Hija. You see, my blood flows through your veins now, and it has my healing powers in them. My given name is Anesi, which means 'comfort.' I am a healer so your mental, emotional, and physical wounds have all been healed."

"Wait! But, how am I not a vampire, Anesi? I thought there was no cure. At least that is what the blond devil told me."

"Well, yes, that is true, in most cases, but not true in yours. How so? Do you remember when I asked you for a vile of your blood? When you gave it to me, I had it enchanted so that it would heal you from any affliction, as long as you ingest my blood along with it. I had a feeling you would need it one day, and I am glad I listened to my feelings."

"Whew! Me too, Anesi, me too! Thank you so much," I added as I launched myself at her and hugged her tight. I cried in her arms tears of happiness, and she cooed and caressed my head and just held me. I felt her love and comfort envelope me and I just let it sweep me a way.

Suddenly, I am wretched from Anesi's arms! I'm enveloped by a strong pair of arms. I know that scent, vanilla and musk, my Jake!

"Oh, Bella! My Bella! I thought I lost you for good! When we received that video showing you transforming into a vampire, I was going crazy. But, you're here! You are really here!

Jake covers my mouth with his, and passionately kisses me! It is urgent and desperate. He holds me possessively, and I am lost in everything that is Jake. I feel passion for him like I have never felt before! It is all consuming! I kiss him back with vigor, but he is so dominating right now. I am not used to these types of kisses from my Jake. He usually is so gentle, but not this time, and I soak it all up.

Jake releases my mouth and kisses down my neck. He begins to kiss, lick, bite, and suck on my neck. He growls out, "You are mine Bella, and no one is going to ever take you away from me again!"

Next thing I know we are on the bed! He rips the clothes I am wearing from my body and begins to kiss, lick, bite, and suck on every inch of me. I am in ecstasy! I only see, smell, and hear Jake. I feel his hardness pressed against my center as he begins to enter me. I spread my legs eagerly accepting him into my body. He reaches my hymen and pushes through. Strangely there is not much pain, just a slight discomfort. He waits a moment allowing me to adjust to his size, but then he begins to thrust and swivel his hips. He is hitting places and causing pleasure I never knew existed! I climax, and I see spots, and lose my bearing! Before I can get myself together, I find myself on all fours and he thrusts back into me. I half yell, half moan as he continues to fill me over and over again! His balls slap against my clit with every thrust, and it is driving me wild! I know I am mewling and moaning like a bitch in heat, but I am enjoying every minute of it. He forcefully pulls me ups by my hair and kisses me deeply. I swear he licks my tonsils! I almost gag, but I don't. He releases my mouth and commands, "Say it, Bella!" I can hardly think straight with all the pleasure he is giving me, but he thrusts even harder, "SAY IT, BELLA!"

I yell out, "I AM YOURS!"

"You damn right, you are!" With that he bites down between my neck and my shoulder, and I yell out as our orgasms rip through us. He licks my neck clean, flips me over again, and thrusts back inside me. How the hell is he still hard? But, when I look up into his eyes, I feel an incredible pull! I feel as if my soul is connecting to him. Jake thrusts for a final time and yells out, "Yes! Yes! You are mine now in every way!"

I am not quite sure what is happening, his eyes have taken on a yellow tint to them, but I don't care. Jake is right! I am his and he is mine! He kisses me once more, and we climax again. He collapses on top of me but his weight is not unwanted. I enjoy the feel of him on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in...just borrowing...Enjoy!

"Bravo, my Hija and Hijo! That is the way you claim your mate!" We both look over to Anesi who is calmly sitting in the chair next to the bed smiling wide at us. I want to be embarrassed, but I'm not.

Anesi hands us each a chalice and says, "Drink."

We drink without hesitation. "What was in that?" Jake asks.

Anesi answers, "It is a special potion that will solidify your bond and prevent it from being broken. Even if powerful magic is used against you, it will still not break your bond. It will also allow you to always know where the other is, and transport directly to each other should one be in trouble. It will also allow me to know where you are as well. The potion was made with my blood. I hope you don't mind?"

Anesi looks more to Jake than me, and so Jake answered, "No, Anesi! I don't mind at all. I will forever been in your debt for giving my Bella back to me."

"No debt necessary, Hijo. Just be good to my Hija, and we'll be just fine."

My Jake gives Anesi that wonderful smile I love so much, "Sure, sure, you got it, Anesi. Now, I am quite sure the rest of the pack is restless after hearing your fantastic mating performance."

I blush, and then hear a pounding at the door and an urgent voice calling out Anesi's name.

Anesi said to us, "Shower and dress, and come out when you are ready. I must go and calm down mio lupo. His wolf is agitated, thinking I was participating in your claiming of each other."

"What?" Bella asks. "Who is your mio lupo, Anesi?"

She smiles, "I finally found my mate, Hija. Paul imprinted on me."

I am shocked, but happy for him. Congratulations, Anesi! Paul is a good guy. He has a lot of depth and goodness in him that most others don't see. And, the fact he has been given you as a mate proves it."

"Oh, Hija, always so observant you are. You always see below the surface."

Just then, the door burst open, and Paul rushes in with a wild look in his eyes. He scans the room until he sees Anesi. There's an obvious relief in his eyes when he sees Anesi is fully dressed. He rushes over to her and has her in his arms in a blink of an eye.

"Aww, mio lupo, did you really think I was with another? You know you are my mate!" His head is buried in her neck so I can't hear his response. Jake and I get up and go into the bathroom to shower.

"Oh, my Bella, please tell me this is not a dream! I thought I lost you forever."

"Well, Jake, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

With that, we proceed to get a little dirtier before we got clean! When we get out of the shower, we find clothes waiting for us. We get dressed and head on out. No one is in the bedroom, so we go into the living room where we find everyone. Anesi hands Jake and I our plates of food. We were famished and scoff down the food. Then, I felt eyes on me and I pause, looking up I find shocked faces staring at me. "What?" I say.

"Well, when she said you would be human again, we did not quite believe her," says Sam, "But here you are, breathing, face all flush with blood, and eating. It is a miracle!"

I smile at him, and look at Anesi who is sitting in Paul's lap with his face still buried in her neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I smile at her as she smiles back at me.

"So, Bella, how do you know Anesi?" Sam asks.

I look to her for approval, and she nods her consent. "Well, Sam, I met Anesi a few years ago, while visiting my mother in Phoenix. My car had a flat tire one night in a not so desirable area, and I was scared. I had no cell phone service, so I couldn't call for help. A car pulled up alongside of me. It was filled with four men. They pulled up in front of me, and all of them got out. I was nervous! I didn't know what they were going to do, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. But then, all of sudden Anesi was there walking out from the desert. All the men started looking at her the way they were looking at me, and now I was afraid for her. I jumped out of my car and ran to her. I locked arms with her, figuring if they attacked, maybe we had a better chance getting out alive together. She looked at me with so much tenderness, and I don't know what the other look was but she just patted my arm and said, 'No worries, Hija, we shall not be harmed." I wasn't sure if she was right about that or not, but I just trusted her. Once I touched her, I felt comforted. Well, when the men walked over leering at us, and asking if they can give us a ride somewhere, Anesi told them, no, but they could help by changing my flat tire. Surprisingly, they did and we were on our way. After that Anesi told me who she was and we have been close ever since."

"Who is she?" asked Embry.

"She is a demi-goddess! Her father is Zeus and her mother is human. Her name means comfort in Greek." I answered.

"I imagine that is why you readily trust her, and believe in what she has told you," Embry said.

Bella replied, "Well, you can rest assured Anesi always keeps her word. It is her bond. She always tells me there is no healing or comfort when there is deceit."

Then, Anesi spoke, "Yes, my Hija is correct. You are now considered to be my family. Know that you will never be able to repeat what you have heard today, for your safety and for mine. You can imagine what might happen if that information were to get out. Not only would you answer to me, but you would answer to my father, and believe me, you do not want to become an enemy of Zeus. So, to avoid you slipping up, I have cast a spell to prevent you from speaking or thinking about it. The spell works just like an Alpha's command, but better. Should you ever leave the pack and are no longer under your Alpha's command, you would still not be able to speak it. Should you ever come across a mind reader of any kind, they would not be able to read it in your thoughts."


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in...just borrowing..Enjoy!

Emily spoke up, asking, "Anesi, you said you could heal me, but the pack needed to agree, can we discuss that please?"

"Certainly! The reason I need the approval of your pack is because once I heal you, Emily, I will be connected to your pack's mind. Not the way you all are, when in wolf form, but I will have access to your thoughts, however, you will only have access to my thoughts that I allow you to access," Anesi explained.

"Well, that's not so bad," offered Quil.

"Like hell it's not!" yells Leah. "Why does this bitch get access to our full thoughts, and she gets to filter and control what we see?" Paul growls out a warning, but Leah, being Leah, continues on, "And besides, I don't give a damn if Emily stays scared or not. It's what she deserves for stealing Sam away from me! So, I don't give my permission to heal her! Being I am a part of this pack, my answer is a hell NO!" With that she sat down with a smirk on her face.

The pack is just shocked! Nobody thought Leah would be that hurtful! Anesi just looks livid! Jake looked at Anesi and asked, "Does it have to be each and every member of the pack or can majority rule?"

Anesi replied "That is up to you young Alpha. Is that how pack decisions that require a group vote are made?"

"Yes!" he responds.

"Well then, if majority is in favor, I shall proceed."

"All in favor," asks Jake, and every pack member, except Leah, gives out a resounding "aye."

Anesi begins, "The young alpha has spoken…" But, Leah jumps up, "I cannot fucking believe you! You always fucking come out on top, don't you, Emily? You steal my fucking fiancé, now you're getting your fucking face healed! It's not fair!" But, before she can take her next breathe to continue with her tirade, I hear only silence coming from Anesi's mouth, and see Leah pass out and hit the floor.

"Don't worry! She will be fine. I just knocked her out for a little while. Now, in order for this to happen, I need permission from you, mio lupo, Sam, and Emily. I will need to kiss Sam to pass on my essence, and then he shall kiss Emily."

Paul grits out, "I don't like it but will allow it for Sam and Emily's sake."

Anesi continued, "Now, I must warn you. Once I kiss you and give you a piece of my essence and you give it to Emily, you will find yourselves attracted to me for some time. Don't be uncomfortable, for it will pass."

"Why do you have to kiss Sam first? Why can't you just kiss Emily and heal her?" asked Paul.

"So smart, mio lupo," says Anesi, "And a very good question. I have to kiss Sam first because it is the man that feels guilty for the scars his mate has received. However, his wolf, although he doesn't like that his mate was harmed, likes that she wears a mark and smells strongly of him. If I just kiss and heal Emily, without Sam's wolf scent and essence mixed in, it will agitate his wolf that their mate smells like me and not them. But with our essence combined, it will please the wolf knowing he aided in healing his mate."

"So, are we all in agreement?" Anesi asks. Everyone nods. Paul grumbles out his dislike but does not stop it. Anesi gets up from Paul's lap while Emily and Sam stand up and walk over to her. She looks to Emily and gets her approval and then to Sam, who nods his consent and embraces Anesi. He leans in and as soon as their lips touch, Sam's knees weaken, but Anesi holds him as if he weighs nothing. After the kiss is over, he falls to his knees and has the biggest smile on his face and from the bulge in his pants a hard on. Anesi leads Emily to Sam, and when Emily touches Sam, he grabs her and kisses her passionately. He then releases her mouth from the kiss and begins to lick all of her scars, and then blows his breath all over where he has licked her. Tears fall down her face, and Sam reaches up to wipe her tears away. As he wipes them away, the scared tissue disappears leaving smooth skin in its place. He continues to wipe and before you know it her face is completely healed.

Anesi places a mirror in front of them so Emily can see her face. She continues to cry tears of happiness, as Sam continues to kiss her. She pulls herself out of Sam's embrace to hug and thank Anesi, but she becomes a bit excited as she kisses Anesi fully on the mouth. Well, everyone is shocked even with Anesi's prior warning, but reality comes back when Sam gets involved and kisses Anesi as well.

Paul jumps up and snatches her away, and growls out, "No! She is MINE!"

Sam and Emily whimper at Anesi's absence. She smiles at them and says, "Go to your room and work it off. If not for me being newly mated, I would love to join you, but mio lupo is not in agreement with sharing me."

"You're damn right, I'm not!" Paul adds. Everyone laughs at that, but Sam and Emily rush off to their room. Next thing that was heard were the sounds of them making love.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in...just borrowing...this is a short one..Enjoy! Thank you guys for adding me to your favs, alerts and reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story...

Later, a grateful and happy Sam considers all that has happened, "I can't believe this would even be possible! But, as I stare down at my mate's beautiful, smooth face, once so terribly scarred, I know miracles do happen and prayers are answered. I'm so glad for Bella! If it wasn't for her, we would have never met Anesi and if it wasn't for Anesi my Emily would not be looking just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on her at Leah's birthday party.

"Leah! I can't believe she is still so angry after all this time. I mean it's been two years and she still tries to make all our lives a living hell. I know things will just be hell again, since she's lost a lover in Paul. I really thought they would wind up together eventually. Nah, who am I kidding? I never really thought they would end up together, or that Leah would really fall in love with him, but she did. Paul never knew, but I did! She started sleeping with him just to make me jealous, and at first I must admit, I was. But then, I remembered I had a mate so I just let it go. When she saw that fucking Paul had no effect on me, she started fucking others.

"Leah is good at shielding her thoughts and would only show them to me when we were on patrol together. The pack doesn't know, but over these past two years, Leah has tried to seduce me more than once. At first, I was so tempted! I mean, Leah is a beautiful woman, but my wolf was not turned on by her. He only wanted Emily. Emily! My beautiful imprint stood by me even when I accidentally attacked her. She has never showed any fear towards me. I love her way more than I ever loved Leah! Now that Emily is healed, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off me.

"I see clearly that Leah and I would have never made it. I would have eventually resented her. Leah is selfish and self-centered! She doesn't care about anyone more than herself. She would have made a terrible Alpha's mate. I know she even considered trying to seduce Jacob since he is the rightful Alpha, but Jacob was always so in love with Bella, Leah never stood a chance. But, she did come close three nights ago when Anesi showed up with Bella. I saw in Leah's mind how she almost got Jacob to sleep with her. I have never been more disgusted with her behavior! How could she take advantage of him while he was grieving over the love of his life? Her plan was to get pregnant, force him into claiming her as his mate, and marry her. I was glad to see that Anesi arrived when she did to stop it from happening. From reading her mind I see there was no penetration. She was really upset about that! I thought she was going to challenge Anesi, when she ordered Leah out of the room, but the look Anesi gave her let her know that even as a she wolf, she was no match for Anesi. I wonder what's going to happen when the new and improved Bella finds out?" Sam smiles thinking about someone finally kicking Leah's ass.

Sam's thoughts ended when he heard Emily, "Hey handsome! What are you so heavily in thought about?"

"Nothing really, my love! How are you?" Sam answered.

"Great, never better, my love!"

"Hmmm, I know how I can make it better, much better!"


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in...just borrowing...Enjoy!

In the meantime Quil asked Anesi, "Well now, what are we going to do about sleeping beauty over there?"

"I don't know," Anesi answered.

"How long will Leah be asleep?" asked Seth.

Anesi replied, "Well, she will wake up in about twenty minutes."

During this time, Bella buries her face in Jacob's neck, taking in his scent. Jacob holds her closer and thinks, "I can't believe I have her back, and she is no longer a vampire." Then he feels her grip tightening. At first, it feels good, but then it starts to hurt, "Honey," he says, "can you ease up a bit?"

He hears Bella hiss, "Jacob, I didn't notice before because I was too occupied with being reunited with you, and being happy to be in your arms again. But, answer me this question: why the fucks do I smell Leah on you? Better yet, why do I smell her arousal on you? So, what have you been doing while I have been suffering for the last three months? While I was being held captive by three deranged vampires? Oh, wait! Let me guess…..you have been FUCKING LEAH?"

Jacob is surprised and confused as Bella jumps off of his lap, takes a big breath, and lets out a laugh that sends chills down his spine. "Oh, I see! She hasn't only been fucking you but Paul, as well! I can smell her scent all over the both of you! What? You decided to have a little bang with the pack bitch? Oh, I see! Let's forget about Bella! She is no longer an option, she's a fucking leech now so, let me just move on. After only three fucking months, Jacob! I mean did our love mean so little to you?"

"Bella, baby, wait it wasn't like that! I didn't sleep with Leah! Yes, we made out and I was about to sleep with her, but I didn't. Anesi came and stopped me before I could sleep with her."

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! "Oh, real great, Jacob! So, if Anesi never stopped you, you would have slept with Leah. Is that right, Jacob?"

"I don't know, Bella. I was distraught! I just wanted to feel something, anything, and she was there, comforting me. It felt good! I wasn't thinking! I was just feeling! But, Bella, you have to believe me, it meant nothing. I love you! You are my imprint and now my claimed mate! There is no one more important to me than you! Please, Bella!" Jacob reaches out to touch her, but she backs away.

"You know, Jacob, I can totally understand what you're saying…the desolation, wanting to connect with someone. You know the vampire who had me tried many different ways to connect with me. He even tried being tender with me, yes, gentle. He tried everything to get me to sleep with him, to let him claim me as his mate. But, no matter how lonely I was, or how much it seemed like I should just give up and give into my urges, or my need to feel, my need to connect, I didn't! Why? Because, I held on to the love I thought we had. I held on to the fact that in my heart I was yours. I would not give to another that which rightfully belonged to you.

"I also understand, Jake. I was a vampire, and you thought there was no chance we could ever be together again. But, did you have to throw the memory of us, of our love, under the fucking bus so quickly?

"But wait! Ok, now I remember! You dragged me out that night so you could be with Leah. You think I didn't see the way she used to flirt with you and how you soaked that shit all up? Because of your disrespect of me and your lack of attention to me that night, I was taken. Yes, I remember now! I was waiting at the table for you and wondering what was taking you so long coming back from the bathroom. I went looking for you and what do you think I found? Huh, Jake? My supposedly boyfriend with his tongue shoved down Leah's throat! I was in shock, and I just walked out of the bar. The next thing I felt was a cold embrace and then blackness.

"Then, I heard James say something to me that I just remembered. He asked why my furry little friends would willingly take me to vampire hunting grounds, knowing how good I smelled.

"Why is that, Jake? Oh, my god! You all purposely took me there hoping I would get drained and killed by a vampire! How could I be so stupid? So, you've been fucking Leah all along, and playing me for a fucking fool. I feel so fucking disgusted! You fuck Leah and then you fuck me! So, I am the other woman, huh Jake? But, I guess fate had other plans! I wake up and you imprint on me, but I am not who you want, am I? Oh, no! You want Leah, the 'res' whore! Hate to burst your bubble, but she was not only fucking the two of you, she was fucking a lot of folks! But, I guess you know that, with pack mind and all. So, pure and innocent is not your type. No! Rode hard and a wet cunt, better suits your taste. I tell you what Jake, you go ahead and continue to fuck Leah, because you will never be fucking me again!"

"NO!" Jacob roars, "I claimed you! I made you my mate! I don't want another!"

"I wish I could believe you, Jake, but it appears to me that you claiming me had nothing to do with you loving me. It had everything to do with you imprinting. It's obvious your choice all along was Leah. Well, fuck you Jake and fuck…"

"Hija! Enough! This is a conversation best had in private with your mate," Anesi interrupted.

Bella simply snorted, "Yeah, right! A mate that wants a fucking whore instead of the one the fates have stuck him with," she ran out the door faster than anyone could blink.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in..just borrowing..Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav, and following this story. I really enjoyed getting your feedback!

"Give her some time, Hijo! She has been through a lot and she is taking everything well, considering," Anesi said to Jake.

"I have lost her," he said.

"No, Hijo, you have not lost her. She is your mate and she can't live without you. But, until she comes to terms with everything that has happened, well remember, she has seen some very awful things while she was captive, and what kept her going was the love you share, the memory of you. Right now, she can only see her last memory of you, and it was a bad one! It hurts her deeply for she kept herself for you and from giving into her urges. She did that by concentrating on the love that you and her share. The fact she was able to sustain as a vampire says a lot for the love she feels for you. I am not going to lie to you, young Alpha. It will be a difficult road. The fact that you even considered being with another, and not just any other, but the one you betrayed her with the night she was taken, well, you can understand how she must be feeling."

With shoulders slumped, Jake just nods, "I'm going for a run!" He leaves the house and he runs and runs and runs. Jacob thinks about everything that has happened and remembers that night, "I remember Bella did not want to go out. She said she had a bad feeling something was going to happen, but I begged her to go because the pack was giving me a hard time for being whipped by a girl who I wasn't even sleeping with.

"The truth is it was Leah who made me push so hard to go. I always thought Leah was a beautiful woman and when she started flirting with me, I'll admit I liked the attention. When she kissed me that night, I did submit to it. Her kiss was so different from Bella's kisses. Leah was so rough and primal, and with my hormones all over the place, I just gave in. But right after, I immediately felt guilty and realized it was a mistake. I knew Bella deserved better than to be treated that way. When I came back and saw Bella was gone, I realized she must have seen what happened. I wasn't ready to face her, so I just sat down and drank another beer figuring I'd call her later to make sure she made it home.

"Then, I got that video message showing Bella changing to a vampire. That leech was in the background telling me he figured I didn't want Bella anymore. After all, I was kissing the wolf bitch, and I was right now sitting down having a beer while my girlfriend was changing into a vampire.

"I was devastated and filled with so much guilt and anger! Although what he said was wrong, my actions proved him right. I should have never kissed Leah, and if I would have gone to look for Bella, maybe I could have stopped him from biting and changing her. When we started to look for his and her scent, it was cold. And then, what the fuck do I do? I allow myself to almost sleep with the same woman who caused me to lose and hurt my mate! Now, she has probably helped me lose her again! I should have never kissed Leah that night, and I should have never allowed her in my bed.

"Uggh, I am so fucking stupid! How the fuck am I going to fix this? I know that I won't lose her as my mate because of the imprinting, plus the claim mark bonds wont' allow it. But, that will only allow for us to be in the same place at the same time. She will have to mate with me again, but if she fights it…..No! I will find a way to make this up to my mate! I will not lose her! I will fucking kill anybody that gets in between our relationship again!" Jake's remorse over his guilt and resolve to make everything right grew.

Quil and the rest of the pack observed all of this, and he thought, "Jacob left, and we are all shocked! Jacob was sleeping with Leah? She had a hand to play in Bella being taken, and then turned into a vampire? I mean, I know that I saw in Leah's mind her thinking of seducing Jake, but I never thought they actually ever slept together! I mean, don't get me wrong, Leah is beautiful but she doesn't hold a candle to Bella. Bella's beauty runs deep! She is beautiful inside and out. I remember her still being friends with me when Embry and Jake phased before me, and Sam ordered them to stay away for safety reasons. Bella stayed friends with me, even though the other imprints barely spoke to me. At the time Bella was not Jake's imprint. I wonder why he didn't imprint on her after he became a wolf. And, why was she allowed to be friends with them, when I wasn't? Hmmm, I'll have to look into that. But, why didn't Jake imprint on Bella sooner than today? Was it because of his attraction to Leah? No matter, he has imprinted and marked Bella, so they are together now!

"Yet, Jake has hurt her so deeply! Hell, I am even mad at him. I think of all the stuff Bella has done for us, and for Jake and Billy! How could he even consider Leah a better choice? But, the thing is Leah has changed. The whole Sam and Emily thing has made her a person I don't even know anymore. I personally think she would have found her mate a long time ago, if she would just let go of the hurt and pain. I mean, I thought her and Paul would have wound up together. But, now she has lost him to Anesi! I know that's a hard blow for Leah, but Anesi is outstanding! I wasn't lying when I said she will be in my spank bank!

"I know Leah will be even more insufferable now that she has lost another man to imprinting. I'm not discounting her pain, because I know how difficult everything has been for her. However and for whatever reason, she began lashing out at others. Apparently, it was because she was in pain, and seeing others in pain gave her a sick satisfaction.

"But, then, what do I know, huh? Well, I hope something changes because if it doesn't it's going to tear this pack apart."


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in..just borrowing..Enjoy!

Quil is brought out of his thoughts by Leah's groans, as she wakes up. She looks confused as to why she was sleeping on the floor. Nobody helps her to get up and her looks of confusion immediately turn to one of rage. At first, Quil is confused by the sudden change, but when the scents of Sam and Emily reach him, he knows why…."Uh, oh! This is not going to be pretty!"

Everyone sees that Emily looks sexy as hell! They all forgot how beautiful she was before the scars covered her face. But now, again, she is hot! Leah used to taunt Sam all the time about Emily's face. Quil thought, "Now that Emily is healed, I wonder what ammunition Leah will use?"

"Oh! My God, Emily! You look amazing!" Kim yelled, as she ran to give Emily a hug. The whole pack, minus Leah, embraces Emily and Sam.

Through it all, an unhappy Quil thought, "Oh, boy I'm sick and tired of this soap opera bullshit...

"Fuck all this bullshit! I'm going to find my mate, apologize, and do whatever I have to do to make this right. I must make Bella understand that I loved her before the imprint, and that in truth, if I am honest with myself, I never had any feelings for Leah other than physical attraction. Outside of her looks, I don't like her as a person. I see now that physical attraction is not enough to build a relationship with. I am now the Alpha of the pack, and she would never make a good Alpha's mate! She doesn't have the respect of our pack, but only the care and concern a wolf would have for any pack mate. Bella, on the other hand, has the respect and friendship of the pack.

"Enough with the internal musings, I must find my mate!" Looking inside himself, Jake feels the bond with Bella, knows the pull towards where she is, and lets it guide him. He takes off running and feels the pull easing as he gets closer to her. He finally finds her on First Beach, sitting on piece of drift wood.

"Go away, Jake! I don't want to see you right now!" Bella said.

"Well, that's just too damn bad, because I want to see you!" Jake answers. "We are going talk this out and resolve this now! I'm not allowing this to fester between us. We are mated, Bella, and that means you are mine as I am yours! I'm telling you to get it out of your mind, right the fuck now, that I would rather be with Leah than you! That is so far from the truth! Yes, I know I hurt and betrayed you by kissing Leah, and inadvertently causing you to be taken by the leech. I was not aware the area was a common vampire hunting ground. If I had known, I would not have taken you there.

"I admit I find Leah attractive, but not enough to lose you. That night I was flattered by her attention, and when she kissed me, I didn't fight her off. Right after that kiss, I knew it was wrong and she was not who I wanted. When I came back and saw you were gone, I figured you must have seen it and left. I honestly didn't know what to say to you, so I thought I'd let you calm down some, then maybe we could talk rationally."

"Well, Jake, look what good that did!" Bella answered. "You not coming after me sent a much different message, Jake! It sent a message that you didn't give two fucks about your girlfriend. You didn't even notice I was gone! The fact you have still been fucking Leah while I've been gone has sent an even larger message than any of your sweet words! So, just fucking save it, Jake!

"I understand we are now bound to each other for however long we'll live. And, I know I must keep in contact with you, and also have sex with you, but that is all it will be! No more sweet and nice, naïve and all trusting Bella! No, Jake, she is gone! You are now mated to the new hard-ass Bella!"

"Bella, I told you I did not fuck Leah! Yes, I almost did, but I DID NOT sleep with her!" Jake shouted.

An exasperated Bella said, "Whatever, Jake! If you're finished spewing all your bullshit, just leave! I have no desire to hear or see you any longer."

"That's it!" Jake snapped. He reached her in two strides and grabbed her. Jake covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss. He filled one hand full of her hair, and with the other he caressed her mark. That got her to give into his kiss. Bella melted into his arms, and he took full advantage of that. Jake pours all the love and affection he has for her into that kiss. Bella broke away for Jake's kiss and wrestled to come out of the embrace, but Jake put more pressure on her mark and growled out, "No! Bella, you are mine. Yield to me!"

Bella whimpers out, "No! Jake, I want to be with someone who truly loves me, and not because he's forced by the Great Spirit to do so."

"Ugggh, woman, you are so fucking stubborn! Why are you so eager to give into your fears and believe a lie, instead of trusting our bond to see I cannot lie to you? You can feel what I feel, Bella. Search it now! Search our bond now! Tell me, am I lying to you?" Jake pleaded with her.

Bella's eyes locked with Jake's and he could see a series of different emotions on her face, starting with the vile ones, but followed by understanding, awe, and hope. "Really, Jake?" She whispered, "You love me like that? Then, why Jake why would you even consider being with another?"

"Because I am stupid! Because, in truth Bella, I don't deserve you! You have always been so good, so pure and, so kind and giving. I mean, Bella, hell everyone that comes in contact with you adores you. Do you know how many of the pack would love to have you as a mate? We were all distraught over what happened to you. But, baby, I do love you and want you. Please forgive me Bella, please!" Jake rested his forehead against hers, letting her feel all the things he wants to say, for he is just too full of emotion to say them.

"Okay, Jake, ok! I forgive you, but it will take time for the wounds to heal. You will have to earn my trust back, Jake. Now, I guarantee you, if you ever betray me in any way again, I will make you rue the day you were ever born!"

Jake triumphantly replied, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Alpha's mate!"

"Ok! Well, let's go back to Sam and Emily's. Anesi healed Emily, you know."

"I can't wait to see her!" said Jacob.

"Really?" asked Bella. "Well, let's go then."


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in..just borrowing...Enjoy!

As we got closer to the house, we could hear the commotion from outside. We looked puzzled at each other, and then walk through the door. It was a mad house! Sam was crouched in front of Emily protecting her, and Embry and Quil were holding a screaming Leah. Before Jake could Alpha order everyone to calm down, Anesi's voice sounded out in a large, "ENOUGH!"

Then Anesi walked over to Leah and said, "Young one, this has gone on long enough. Don't you want to get past this constant cycle of hurt and pain? I can help you, if you'll let me. It's not too late to stop this negative behavior and go on to have a happy and fulfilling life."

Leah's face turned into a sneer, but before she could bark out a snide remark, Anesi stopped her, "No, young one! There is no need to lash out. I am much older than you and have suffered pain far greater than what you have experienced. Now, do you want me to help you or not? But, before you answer just know, if you deny my help, you will go down a road of no return. This is your last chance! If you refuse, you will lose so much, Leah, so much!" Anesi had a look of pleading with Leah and anguish. I wonder what she sees and knows?

We all wait quietly for Leah's answer. She stared into Anesi's eye and smiled, and I let out a breath of relief thinking, "Good she will get the help she needs, and we can all move on."

But Leah's smile turns into a smirk and I see a mischievous look in her eyes. She pushed Anesi aside, and began to phase in mid-air, obviously to attack Sam and Emily. What happens next shocks us all! As Leah is phasing into her wolf, her spirit-wolf detaches herself from Leah. In human form, Leah's physical body collides with Sam and Emily. So, right there in Sam's living room, Leah's spirit-wolf is looking down at a shocked and broken, but human, Leah. The spirit-wolf spoke, "Young one, you have brought dishonor to our people and our tribe. You have misused my gift of walking with you. You have always seen my presence within you as a curse and not as the blessing it is. I see it as our fault for not fully explaining why we chose to inhabit the bodies of a select few from your tribe. But, I can no longer inhabit a vessel so full of hate, bitterness, and selfishness. I am removing my spirit from you, and because you were born to house my spirit this is a death sentence for you." We all gasped at that, and the spirit-wolf continued, "You see, Anesi was your last chance at redemption, and you once again denied a gift that was offered to you. Had you accepted her offer, you would have been healed and taken to your mate. But, because you declined and then chose such an egregious act, the intent to harm and kill an imprint, you have chosen death. "

Jake is shocked and can't bring himself to say anything, but his Bells spoke up, "Oh! Please, no! Can she not do anything to redeem herself? Must she really die?"

The spirit-wolf smiled and spoke, "Such a pure and wonderful soul you are child! But, would you still want her to have a chance at redemption, if you knew she struck up a deal with the vampires who took you? Or, if you knew she told them all about you? Or, that she knew all along they were going to take you, and it was her plan that they change you? Or, that she slipped your mate a potion that prevented him from imprinting on you, so she could seduce him and trick him into claiming her as his mate? Tell me, young one, knowing that, would you still believe she should be given a chance to make amends?"

Bella stared at the spirit-wolf's glowing eyes and answered, "Yes! Yes, I would. I'll admit I would like to kill her myself. However, her death would destroy her mother and her brother, and I don't wish that pain on them. Even though I never received restitution for all that she has apparently done to me, I don't want vengeance. It will only eat me up! Violence begets violence, although I know that it's necessary at times. Leah is still pack. She is still a part of this family."

"And, that, young one, is why you are the Alpha's mate! But, even if I wanted to give into your gentle heart, I cannot. She has twice now broken the protectors' code to do no harm except towards an enemy, and to never harm a pack imprint. Leah has harmed several pack members' mates, and the penalty for that is death," the spirit-wolf replied.

"Please don't!" pleaded Seth, "I know she has done wrong, but she is my sister, and I love her."

The spirit-wolf answered, "I am sorry, child, but there is no other way. We all have a code to live by and there are consequences for every evil action we take."

Seth nodded with tears falling down his face. Leah looked at Seth and crumbled, but then angrily said, "No? Well, fine and fuck all of you! I'd rather be dead than with all you pathetic assholes!" With Leah's last biting words and that pronouncement, the spirit-wolf loomed over Leah and clamped her jaws over Leah's throat, snapping her neck.

Everyone watched, silenced in fear. The spirit-wolf turned her glowing eyes toward Jake and said, "Young Alpha, summon your chief and tribal council. I will advise them of the demise of the dishonorable one and show them it was I who ended her life."


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in...just borrowing..Enjoy!

Jake immediately left taking Bella with him. They went to Jake's house to tell his Dad to call an emergency tribal meeting at Sam's house now. Jake's Father is momentarily shocked as he is staring at Bella who is alive and well, but no time for that now. He snapped out of it, picked up the phone, and called for the meeting. Jake picked him up in his chair and took him out to the truck so they could drive back over to Sam's.

When they arrived back, they found the pack and imprints outside, and Leah's body lying on the ground with the spirit-wolf sitting in front of her. "Is that a spirit-wolf?" Jake's dad gasped. "By the great spirits, no one has ever seen one! Oh, my god! Is that Leah? Oh no! Is she dead? What has happened?"

The spirit-wolf nodded in respect to my father as chief, and spoke, "Yes, Chief, I am indeed a spirit-wolf. Leah was the host chosen to inhabit my spirit, but she dishonored it with her grave offences."

The rest of the tribal council showed up and we hear the wails of pain from Sue, as she sees her daughter's dead body on the ground. However, no one can touch her body. The spirit-wolf said, "She had no honor and even at the end, she still had no remorse for her crimes. She will not be honored in her burial, and she will be written in the legends as the one protector who lost her wolf. Whereas, she should have been remembered with the legend of a great and powerful she-wolf, she instead chose to shame her people by her actions."

After everything was explained, the spirit-wolf stayed around and answered all of our questions. When the spirit-wolf was done, we all had a new perspective on shifting into wolves. We now saw it as a blessing and not a curse like we once thought. Then, the spirit-wolf shocked us further by asking, "Would any of you like to be separated from your wolves?" There was no hesitation, as we all answered with a resounding, "NO!"

The spirit-wolf nodded at that and walked over to Bella. She spoke to Bella so softly even Jake's wolf ears could not hear. Then, before any of us could react, she bit Bella! Bella fell to the ground in pain.

Jake yelled out in horror and started to go to her, but found that he could not move. In fact, none of the pack could move. We saw a purple smoke wafting up from her body, the same purple smoke we see when we burn a vampire. When the smoke cleared, the spirit-wolf lowered its head to Bella's mouth and blew. We see a white light come from the spirit-wolf and go into Bella. Then, Bella arched her back in an unnatural arch and let out yet another shriek of pain! With that Bella's body was lowered back to the ground. When Bella opened her eyes, they were glowing like the spirit-wolf's eyes, but then faded back to her beautiful brown eyes.

We are released from whatever power held us at bay, and Jake runs over to his mate and scoops her up in his arms. Holding her tightly, while glaring at the spirit, Jake asks, "What the hell did you do to my mate?"

The spirit-wolf chuckles, "I have healed her completely, young Alpha. The enchantment that Anesi used to return her back to human state was not good enough for her. That spell only allowed the blood to cover the venom, just like the venom covers the blood when one is changed to a vampire. I totally removed all the venom from her system and replaced it with the essence of my spirit. Now, your mate will be as fast and strong as a wolf, but she won't transform into a wolf. I wish she did carry the gene, as I would have loved to make her a protector, but she does not, so I gave her the next best thing, my essence. Don't mistreat her, young Alpha! They don't make many like her."

Jake answered, "I promise you, I won't, and thank you for completely healing my mate!"

And, with that the spirit-wolf is gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in..just borrowing...enjoy! My apologies about earlier, I posted the wrong chapter so I had to deleted..Thanks again for all the review, favs and alerts. Enjoy...

"Paul, are you alright?" asked Anesi.

Paul just nodded, meaning technically he was alright, but in reality he was not. He thought, "Leah's wolf separated itself from her because of her acts of insanity. Who knew Leah was so conniving? I mean, I did care for her. No, I didn't love her. But, I know the things with Sam and Emily were rough on her, but for her to sink so low as to strike a deal with our enemy to take one of our mates, wow! I mean, that was deplorable. Jake was not Leah's imprint or her mate. Why would she want to hurt him like that?

"Why would she hurt Bella like that? The girl had been nothing but nice to her! Hell, she had been nice to us all! She never treated us differently after she found out about us being wolves, even though she found out by accident. She proved to be a genuine friend. She knew more about us than most people thought. She kind of took on the role of confidante to the pack. She would let us talk to her about things we couldn't do with each other. Yes, we share a pack mind, but certain things we just do not speak about.

"I was harsh when I saw her on the beach with Jake and Anesi, but I truly thought she was lost to us after she became a vampire. I am so fucking glad she no longer is! I truly missed her! I consider her to be a friend. I mean, look at all the blessings she has brought our way. It's because of her I have my mate, and Emily is healed. Yes, her coming back resulted in the truth coming out and Leah being killed, but Leah's blood is not on her hands. In those last few minutes, even after knowing what Leah did to her, Bella still pleaded with the spirit-wolf for Leah's life. Who the fuck does that? I have never seen someone with so much compassion and such a big heart as her. I know Leah's actions and her death hit the pack hard. But, call me cold-hearted, I just want to move the fuck on! I don't want to spend time feeling bad about Leah and her fucked-up decisions. I do feel bad for Seth and Sue, but that is it. I hope they can move on from this. I know it will take time for the wounds to heal, and I will be there for them anyway that I can, but as for me I am not going to lose one ounce of sleep over Leah Clearwater."

"Mio lupo, so heavy in thought. Would you like to be alone for a while?" Anesi asked me.

I just stared at Anesi taking in and thinking of everything, "I mean, really looking at her from head to toe, God she is so amazingly beautiful I thought! She has long thick, curly light brown hair. It has gold, bronze and blonde highlights, and it falls down to the middle of her back. She has light brown, almond shaped eyes with flecks of gold in them surrounded by long, thick eyelashes. Her eyes are so expressive! There's so much depth in them. Her nose is perfect for her face, not small and not big. She has full, pink lips, and a there's a scar at the bottom right of her lower lip. She has a natural blush to her high cheek bones."

Paul continues to follow down her body with his eyes, "She has large, full breasts. Her waist indents to show her curves, but her stomach is soft, not hard and no six- pack but shapely! Her legs and arms are defined and slightly muscular.

"She has tattoos on both her wrists, but the coloring is a shimmering gold, not your typical black ink. They appear to be bracelets with some kind of symbol. I'll have to ask her later what they mean to her.

"Anesi is wearing very intricate looking, gold jewelry. She even has jewelry on her feet, which are actually very pretty. She has no polish on her fingers or toes, but they are well manicured and shaped.

"Her clothes have this material that appears to be a second skin on her, because it blends so well with her coloring. I don't really know what to call it! It's wrapped around her like one piece of material." Paul tilts his head to the side as he ponders on the clothing and he runs his fingers along the fabric.

Anesi has been quiet while I am inspecting her. As if she knows my thoughts, she finally speaks, "It is a called a sari, mio lupo. I spent some time in India, and have always loved them. They are quite comfortable, as well."

"It does look beautiful on you," I tell her.

"Thank you," she says, as she leans over to kiss me.

I kisses her back but I don't deepen it. "Come with me," I tell her as I swoop her up in my arms and take off, running to my house with her. "I just want to be alone with her," I think.

Anesi doesn't fight Paul, but just rests her head on his shoulders as he runs with her. Paul thinks, "I know she is powerful and the fact she lets me do this makes my heart swell. I know she doesn't need me, but the fact she is allowing me to take charge means the world to me. If had I imprinted on a human woman, I would want her to challenge me, making us fight our way through everything. The fact that my mate is already strong and is humbling herself for me, well, I know it seems confusing, but it makes sense in my head."

In no time, they arrive at Paul's humble, small two-bedroom and one and a half baths home. Paul knows it's not much, but it is clean. Still, he becomes nervous about what she will think of it. He holds her with one arm and opens the door with the other.

Once inside, Paul placed Anesi back on her feet. She looked all around, walking and gently touching the things in his home. She looked at Paul and smiled, "I like your home, Paul. It is very quaint, and I like that. However, we will have to replace your furniture."

Paul asked, "Why?"

She explained, "Because it reeks of all your other conquests, and the smell is bothersome."

Paul's shoulders immediately slump, and he is filled with shame over his past behaviors. "My mate can smell the other women in this house, and there have been many!" He thought, "I can't believe she can smell that! Oh my God, I just wanted to be alone with her! This was a mistake."

Paul pleaded, "I am so sorry, Anesi! We can go somewhere else if you like."

Anesi asked, "Why are you apologizing, mio lupo?"

She looked at Paul, waiting for my answer. He cleared his throat "Even though you told me you know of my past, I still feel ashamed! I was such a man whore! I have had so many women, I just…"

Anesi placed her hand over his mouth, and looked at him with such tenderness and understanding. "Mio lupo, you don't have to apologize or be ashamed of the life you led, or the choices you made in your past. I don't hold anything against you. So, you had many lovers! That's your business! How could I be mad at you for things you did before you even knew me? I too had lovers," and Paul growls at that. Anesi just smirks at him. "Mio lupo, I am not a young woman. I have lived for a very long time. I don't consider one to be a whore for enjoying the pleasures of a women's body. I mean, we have a lot of wonderful parts to play with!" She smirks at him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in..just borrowing...this is a long one...Enjoy! Ok to make up for the teaser with posting and then deleting the chapter here is a second part of Paul and Anesi...Enjoy!

"Yes, yes, you do, my mate!" Paul tells her as he captures her lips with his. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back and stopped him, "Before we go any further, mio lupo, can I replace the furniture first?"

"Yeah!" Paul answered, confused. With her speaking a few words in a dialect he had never heard, Paul felt magic permeating the air, and a wind sweeping through the house. Then, everything is quiet! The house is seemingly soaked in her scent. Paul can't quite place it. He thinks it's vanilla and something else. He doesn't know what it is, but it's sensual and erotic, and it's driving his wolf mad. Paul grabs her, capturing her lips once again, and he leads her back to his bedroom, thinking only of how much he wants this...his woman!

But, she cuts his thoughts off, "Not that I am against consummating our bond, but are you sure you want to become lovers so soon, mio lupo?"

Her question makes him pause and think, "Of course, I know I want to bed her, but do I want to treat her like every other woman I've known by bedding her so soon? Yes, we have technically been mated now for almost five days, but we haven't spent much time together."

"Look at me, my love," Anesi places her hands on either side of his face. "There are some things I would like to share with you before we proceed, let us sit."

So, they went and sat on Paul's new bed. He sees it is much larger and softer than the other one. She shrugged, "I like this one better." I agree!

"Well, what I want to know is, Paul do you want this imprint?"

"Yes!" he answered without hesitation. Then, becoming concerned, Paul asked, "Why? Do you not want me?"

She chuckled, "Of course, I want you, Paul! However, I know you never liked the idea of imprinting and having your choice taken away when choosing a mate, so I want to make sure this was what you wanted. Remember, once we mate, you will be mine. There will be no turning back. I'm a very possessive woman, and once I have claimed you, I will not share you with another, unless we both agree to bring others to our bed."

"What?" Paul was shocked! He swallowed hard, and then asked, "You mean you would be willing to bring other women to our bed?"

"Maybe," she answered. "Honestly I'm not sure, Paul. You see, I've never claimed a mate before. Maybe after a few decades, I might consider it. However, should you ever ask for another woman to share our bed, just know that will leave the door open for me to ask for another man to share it, as well."

Paul quickly pondered that thought and realized he doesn't want that. He told her so.

"Ok, mio lupo! There will be some changes that will occur once we mate, but before we get into that, I want you to have all the information, so you can make an informed decision."

"What do you mean? What decision?" he asked.

She answered, "Well, the decision you will be making is, do you want to have the imprinting bond broken?"

"What?" Paul was shocked! "You could break our bond?"

"No, I can't!" She answered, "But, I know who can! Look, Paul, imprinting is a magical bond that is rooted deeply in your tribe's magic. The great spirits and the fates decided to help you wolves by choosing suitable mates for you. This was meant to take some of the pressure off, since you had all the other things you must deal with. But, the reason I ask is before I came here I had visions of you all, and you had imprinted on another in my visions. She is a local girl from your tribe."

Then Paul asked, "What you mean is we can have more than one choice as a possible imprint?"

"Yes, my love, we can! In life we can have more than one soul mate, right? And, not all soul mates are lovers: some are friends, brothers, sisters. Those who can add to the completeness of our soul do not always come in the form of one person. Now, I can tell you who your imprint would have been, and if you think she might be a better fit for you, then I will have the bond broken."

Before Paul starts to think about what she said, he asks, "But, what about you, Anesi? I must be your mate as well to have the fates choose me to imprint on you, right? You said you have never claimed a mate before. Is that because you have never wanted to?"

She smiled, "No, I have never felt a pull to anyone enough to claim them as a mate. However, it is different for me! Being who I am, I have fought with my father for many years, as he has tried to arrange a marriage for me many times. But, each time I have refused! My father was not too happy about that, but he understood. Being one of his favorite children helps! Mio lupo, I have lived a long time, and I know that everything happens for a reason. I believe I know why the fates chose me for you instead of the other. I believe she gave up her rights to you."

Seeing Paul's confused face, Anesi continued, "You see, with your imprinting magic, the imprint can deny your bond. She or he can refuse to accept it, thus releasing you from your obligation. Thus, you are free to imprint again. Now, because I am more immortal than I am human, I could not just simply deny the bond and it would be broken. It has to be broken by magic, and we both have to be willing.

"But, back to other female, I believe she has rejected everything and anything to do with your tribe. So, the fates removed her blessing from her path. If I told you who she is, you could still pursue her. You see, she will return one day. I Know You will not imprint on her should she return, However, you might if you want her as a mate and our bond is broken. I know when she returns she will be drawn to you as her soul will acknowledge there should be a connection there. However, you will not return the feelings. But, you may still be tempted to bed her, as she will pursue you and this could cause problems for us, if you do this without my permission."

Paul spoke up, "Let me stop you there, my mate! I don't want our bond broken, and I don't even want to know who she is. All I know is that you are my imprint right now, and you are who I want right now!"

"Ok! Very good, mio lupo! Now, once we mate, I will mark you, as I know you will mark me, as well. You will become stronger and faster as a man and wolf! Your power will be stronger than your Alpha's, but you will not have the desire to be Alpha; since Jacob is the true Alpha by blood, for if you did it would cause division within the pack.

"Also, occasionally you will leave La Push. We will have a home here, but I will have to travel for I still have much work to do for my father. Our bond will be stronger than a normal imprint, since we are both mostly non-human. Thus, you will not be able to be away from me without pain for long periods of time. You will have to be with me when I occasionally visit other realms. Time works differently between realms, and I might only be gone in another realm for one day but it could be a week in this realm."

Paul is amazed! "Wow! I am speechless! Other realms…more than one possible imprint? Anesi, I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve you, but I thank the gods I have you! And, I'll be damned if I ever let you go! Now, enough talking, my mate! It's time I claim what is mine!"

"Anesi is glorious, the way she looks at she rides me! Her hair is slick with sweat, as it sticks to her to her face and trails down her back. Her breasts, uggh, her beautiful, bountiful breasts! I lean up and suck her nipple in my mouth, and suck hard! She moans out my name, and I feel her center tighten around my cock. I know she is close to her climax, so I use my thumb to rub her clit to bring her to her end. Just as her orgasm starts, I bite down hard on her breast claiming her as mine! I feel her bite down on my neck behind my ear which triggers my own release!"

"Hmmm, mio lupo, you were fantastic!" she breathes to Paul.

He just pulled her close and held her. Paul feels so many emotions right then and they all don't make sense. There is joy, sadness, elation, and love, oh my god, such overwhelming love! Paul had never felt love like this. He feels the water pooling in his eyes. He doesn't' want to cry, but he can't hold back and the tears fall down. He can't stop the sobs from falling from his lips.

"Shusssssssh, mio lupo! Let them fall! Tears are another form of release. They are not a sign of weakness. Our mating has brought about the healing of your soul."

Paul felt the love as Anesi wrapped herself around him. He felt enveloped in her presence, in her love, and in her comfort. For the first time he felt free to cry in the arms of another. He didn't know how long he cried. He just knew his mate did not let go of him, so he could cry until he couldn't cry anymore! Finally, Paul felt a joy from deep within his belly, and he laughed like he never laughed before.

"Yes, yes, mio lupo! The pure joy that only comes with the complete healing of one's soul is yours," Anesi laughed with him.

"I feel, I feel….I feel so light, so free of all the burdens I've carried for so long! I feel free of the weight, the pain, the sorrow, the loneness, the insecurity, and the fear of abandonment! They're gone, all gone! I feel they're replaced with love, pure, unadulterated love; the love of my mate, the comfort of my mate, and the loyalty of my mate! I know without a shadow of a doubt this woman will always love me, accept me, and never, ever abandon me! Paul 'motherfucking' Lahote, for the first time in his life sees his worth! I am worthy! Hell yeah! I am worthy!"

"Yes, mio lupo, you bet your fine ass you are worthy! And, you are all mine and I am never letting you go! Forget what I said because I am never allowing another in our bed, so don't ask!" Anesi, told him

To which joyously Paul replied, "No worries, my mate, because there is only you! I'll only ever want you! At this moment in time, I don't even remember what it feels like to be with another woman. As far as I can see, there's only you, my mate, only you!"


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie Meyers toys with mine mixed in...just borrowing...Enjoy!

* * *

As Jake stares down at the woman he has loved for so long, he reflects on all that has happened these last few months. "It's amazing how the choices you make can have such an effect on so many different lives. Look at this woman here in my arms, the choices she made have had such a profound affect in my and the pack's lives for the good. How I could have ever considered being with Leah over Bella? I will never know! When I think about the pain I caused her because of my hormonal body, I have never felt more unworthy than I feel right now. I know that I have Bella now, she is my mate and cannot leave me, but do I still hold her heart? I know I no longer hold her trust. I know we made love last night, but she was somewhat disconnected. I know we have only made love once before when I claimed her. But, last night was different! I still felt her love, but she held a portion of herself back, and I know that's because my woman who I have loved since we were children no longer trusts me - her mate. My woman is afraid of me betraying her, she does not truly believe I will love only her. Oh great spirits, show me how to fix this, how to heal my mate and then my pack, how do I help them get past the death of a pack member and the betrayal to the Alpha female.

"How do I earn back the trust of my pack? They all love Bella! None of them knew of my considerations of Leah. I saw the look on their faces when the spirit-wolf revealed all that happened the night Bella was taken. They thought she just left early. They didn't know about the kiss shared between Leah and I. Now that they know, how can I lead them?"

"Jake? What's wrong? I feel your remorse, pain and guilt. Tell me, how can I help you?" Bella asked.

Jake jumped out of the bed, "Are you kidding me, Bella? You want to help me? ME!" he shouted at her incredulously, "After every fucking thing that I have done and caused you to go through? Hell, it was because of me and my accepting another woman's affections that caused her to come up with a plan with my natural enemy to turn you into a vampire, and then in turn they inflicted only God knows what kind of pain on you! I'm so angry that…that happened to you, Bella!

"My sweet, innocent Bella, who only every loved me…LOVED ME for ME and for WHO I AM, not what I have or is going to be! No, you loved me just for me, and I ruined that! I blew your trust right out of the water! I hurt you Bella! Me, your fucking mate, I hurt you, and what do you do, you forgive me! But, I still feel you're hurt. I still feel your fear and your insecurity that I will betray you again, because there may be another woman who could garner my attention. My God, Bella! I am a selfish man, for if I was a better man, I would let you go find someone who is worthy of your love your loyalty…."

"Oh, Jake!" she reached out and touched his cheek. "Oh, Jake!" she wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. "Jake," she blew out a long breathe, "Jake, I love you, and you are still my sun. I admit that we will have much to work at to get to the place where we can trust each other again."

"What? Bella, I trust you!"

"No, Jake! You don't, not like you used to. You see, you too are filled with insecurity that I will leave you; that I will give the love meant for you to another. But, Jake, we are married now under tribal law. No, more than married we are mated, and I am your imprint. Remember, it wasn't just on you that things happened the way they did. You too were a victim, for had you not been given that potion that prevented you from imprinting on me, you would have never given into her advances. I don't fault you, Jake, for finding her attractive, after all, she was an outwardly beautiful woman. What I am disappointed in, is that you acted on those attractions. But, Jake, I have forgiven you; and yes, it will take time for the wounds to fully heal, but make no mistake, Jake, we will get through this. Do you really think I would bail out when things get bad?"

Jake just stared at Bella. He was speechless, and she continued, "Jake, I am a Swan, and Swan's mate for life. I will legally become a Black soon, and I will never give up on you Jake! I didn't give up on you, on us, even when it looked like all hope was gone. When I was a vampire, I still held on to our love. How much more do think I will now, that I am human again! No, Jacob Ephraim Black, you will have me standing by your side always for I too am selfish and refuse to let you go."

"Oh, Bella!" Jake has no words for this woman, no words! He leans down to kiss her with such reverence, such care. "This…this is my mate, the woman who shall help me lead my people, the woman who will bare my children. The woman who will help guide and care for my pack!" He breaks the kiss and buries his face in her neck, taking in mouthfuls of her wonderful scent. Bella spoke softly and caressed Jake's neck and back speaking words of love and tenderness to him, and he thought, "I will be the man she deserves, if it's the last thing I do."

She led him back to the bed and pushed him down on the bed. First, she kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and then gently kissed his mouth. And then, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Jake, I love you! I love you past my mind, past my heart. Jake, I love you with my soul, for in my soul is the place where only you and the Great Spirit dwell."

Jake looked deep into her eyes, and he felt through their bond that what she says is the truth. "Bel…"

She cuts him off, "No words, Jake, just feel, feel my love for you, as I make love to you. Open yourself up and let our souls connect with one another. Let us begin to heal each other on this night." With that Bella made love to him. It was as if he was the desert and she was his oasis!


	18. Final

Stephanie Meyers toys and mine mixed in...A/N below...

Six months later Jake reminisced . . .

It's been six months since everything happened, and it's only now that things are starting to go back to a somewhat normal state. As suspected, the pack ripped me a new one the next day after everything came out about Leah and me. Potion or no potion, they did not give a damn. They just couldn't understand how I would even consider cheating on Bella, even if it was only kissing, heavy petting, and flirting. They didn't dispute that Leah was beautiful, but couldn't understand why I did any of that after all Bella and done for them, for me, and for my father. My pack is truly loyal to my mate. The fact that Bella stood by my side and didn't let them beat me up too bad made the difference. Of course, that pissed them off even further! They said I didn't deserve her loyalty or forgiveness. Eventually, they came around, and I believe I have finally earned their respect again. Without Bella's and Anesi's comforting presences in our lives, I don't think we would have come this far so soon. For that I am truly grateful!

There have been a lot of changes made to help prevent things like what happened between Sam, Emily, and Leah. The unmated wolves of the pack now only date casually, so as not to lead anyone on. Also, we learned that should a wolf find a woman he wanted to choose as a mate, he could mark and claim her as his own, and this would prevent imprinting on another. My wolves were very happy to hear about this! Some still want to wait for an imprint, but others like the fact they have the option when getting a mate. Also, Anesi's father gifted a large amount of money to the tribe making our tribe quite prosperous now. Anesi healed my dad, which we all were extremely glad about! Dad won't phase into wolf, but he is stronger than ever. He and Sue Clearwater started dating which is great since they both had lost their mates.

Charlie, Bella's father was naturally ecstatic to know his daughter was alive, but saddened because he couldn't tell anyone. That would bring about too many questions. Since Bella looks so different now, for her beauty was enhanced with the healing she received from the spirit wolf, those who did not know her well only think I just happened to fall in love with another woman name Isabella. It's funny what people will believe if you spin a story correctly.

Bella, my Bella, things really changed that night we made love all those months ago! I know our bond is stronger than it has ever been. We've had some bumps in the road, especially when the Cullen's returned and their mind reader was attracted to my Bella. He kept trying to find out if she was the Isabella that died and was Chief Swan's daughter. Apparently, the night that Anesi summoned Bella to the beach, their physic vamp saw a vision of her, and so they were on their way to rescue her. Alice, the psychic vamp, told Edward that Bella would eventually fall in love with him and become his mate. Thankfully, he will never know that she is one and the same. Anesi placed wards on us and to protect our lands, so Edward can no longer read our minds. The wards also prevent vampires from stepping even one foot on our land. That we love for we don't have to patrol so vigorously. We can actually have family and personal life without watching for vamps. If a vampire gets close to our borders, we can see it just like we see when we are phased, you know like the pack mind. Thankfully, Edward gave up his quest of trying to win Bella's affections, for she would shoot him down every time! He eventually let it go after the pixie told him she only saw Isabella Swan being his mate, and since she disappeared, he should move on. He was convinced my Bella was Isabella Swan, but the pixie told him it was not possible since there is no cure for vampirism. In most cases she is correct, but thank the spirits for in my Bella's case she is wrong.

Today, we are having a bonfire to celebrate my imprint with Bella, and Paul and Anesi's imprint. They asked if we could put it off for a while to allow everything that happened with Leah and with those fucking leeches showing back up looking for Bella to settle down. The vamps showed up the day after Leah was buried, and we ripped them to fucking shreds! We didn't even rejoice over the kills, for the wounds were still fresh, but it did bring closure to Bella, and for that we were grateful.

All in all, I have learned a lot about myself, my mate, and my pack. We have fought hard and learned to love even harder. I have learn the true value of love, commitment, and loyalty. I definitely have learned that the grass is not always greener on the other side. But, most importantly I learned to appreciate everything good in my life, for it can be taken away without a moment's notice. If you take your eyes off the mark, and lose focus on what is important, you may lose yourself, and everything you love.

* * *

Ok guys, this journey is stopping for now. I will be writing some out-takes of Paul and Anesi, as well of the pack, but I have somewhat lost inspiration for this story as of right now. I am working to complete the incomplete stories in my file, as well as looking for a new place to post. I have a Tricky Raven account, but have only posted one story "When Bella Becomes The Alpha's Mate". I have been informed that I have been added to the list of Fanfic stories that have lemons, M ratings and my stories may be deleted. If that does happen, I will post the link as to where you can find my work. I greatly appreciate all your reviews, fav's and alerts.


End file.
